Porcelaine
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Il n'y a rien qu'un bon Reparo ne puisse pas réparer.


**A/N: Je ne sais même pas d'où c'est venu, ça.**

* * *

Quand elle a cinq ans, Rose Weasley brise un vase. C'est une relique, un vieux souvenir, un cadeau de sa grand-mère à ses parents. Elle joue trop près de la commode où il repose dans un équilibre précaire, et un coup de coude un peu trop brusque suffit à précipiter sa chute. Il s'écrase au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, une cacophonie de porcelaine brisée et de souvenirs échappés.

C'est la toute première fois qu'elle brise quelque chose, et alors qu'elle regarde les morceaux de blanc et de bleu éparpillés sur le sol autour d'elle, et elle sent la panique monter en elle. Sa mère va être furieuse.

Et puis, au milieu de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité, elle sent aussi monter une sensation grisante. Elle est invincible. Elle a le pouvoir de détruire, si elle le veut. Juste comme ça. Du bout des doigts.

Mais quand Hermione Weasley accoure dans le salon, alertée par le bruit, et qu'elle trouve sa fille au milieu des morceaux de porcelaine, elle la réprimande un peu pour faire bonne mesure, et puis elle sourit, sort sa baguette magique et dit « Rose, il n'y a rien qu'un bon Reparo ne puisse réparer. »

—

Scorpius dit toujours d'elle qu'elle est une poupée de porcelaine. Elle a l'air froide et sans merci au premier abord, mais quiconque la connait un peu sait qu'il suffit de la laisser tomber pour la briser en millier de petits morceaux.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se rend compte qu'il ne la connait pas du tout.

—

Rose rencontre Draco et Asteria Malfoy un matin de décembre. L'hiver a répandu sur leur Manoir le froid et la désolation sous la forme d'un océan de flocons blancs. C'est probablement pour le mieux, se dit-elle. Elle ne peut pas imaginer Draco et Asteria Malfoy autrement que comme des gens froids. Scorpius le lui a assez répété.

Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand Draco Malfoy serre sa main et qu'elle sent une chaleur étrange se répandre dans tout son corps.

Il lui suffit d'un regard dans l'acier des yeux de Draco Malfoy pour savoir qu'il l'a sentie, lui aussi.

—

L'été suivant, Rose et Scorpius sont dans la bibliothèque du Manoir depuis des heures quand Rose s'agenouille devant lui et ouvre son pantalon. Son esprit est embrumé, il y a comme un bruit blanc dans sa tête, et elle en a assez. Elle veut penser à autre chose que le feu qui la dévore quand elle regarde le père de son petit-ami, alors elle prend le membre froid de Scorpius entre ses lèvres.

Il ne le reste pas longtemps, pourtant. C'est la première fois qu'elle le goûte ainsi, parce que Scorpius est persuadé qu'elle est une princesse, qu'elle est trop pure pour la fellation. Il jouit rapidement dans sa bouche et quand elle lève les yeux vers lui, Rose se rend compte une fois de plus à quel point Scorpius ressemble à son père.

Elle avale sa semence, faisant disparaitre la moindre trace de leur escapade. Elle s'excuse, dit qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris.

Elle ment, parce que c'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux. Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser la chaleur en elle.

—

Le quatrième jour, Rose se retrouve seule au Manoir. C'est dimanche, et tous les dimanches, Scorpius et ses parents rendent visite à Lucius Malfoy. Rose sait qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue, et ça lui convient très bien.

Elle déambule dans les couloirs, ouvre des portes au hasard, contemple la décoration des chambres. Il semble qu'Asteria Malfoy a un certain goût pour les vases en porcelaine, elle aussi, et Rose se souvient de celui qu'elle a brisé quand elle était encore une enfant.

Rose a cassé beaucoup de choses, depuis. Des vases, des vitres, des voitures. Rose veut vivre vite, Rose fait des choses inconsidérées et elle ne se sent jamais aussi vivante que quand elle regarde les choses autour d'elle se désintégrer.

Lily dit qu'elle est folle. Rose s'en fiche pas mal.

—

Il y a encore une porte tout au bout du couloir, la seule que Rose n'a pas encore ouverte. Quand elle la pousse enfin, elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Draco Malfoy.

Elle relève la tête fièrement alors qu'elle sent le feu se répendre en elle à nouveau. « Vous êtes déjà rentré, » observe-t-elle, et il y a un long silence qui s'étire entre eux, lourd de tensions et de sous-entendus et quand Draco Malfoy répond « Je ne suis jamais parti » son visage est si près de Rose qu'elle peut voir toutes les petites rides autour de ses yeux, celles qui lui rappellent que même s'il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, Draco Malfoy n'est pas son petit-ami.

Mais elle s'en fiche, et elle écrase sa bouche contre la sienne.

Scorpius ne la connait pas, de toute façon.

—

Quand le cœur de Rose se calme enfin un peu, elle ouvre les yeux faiblement et ils se posent sur un spectacle désolé et enchanteur. Le sexe de Draco Malfoy est encore au creux du sien, ses mains sur ses hanches, sa bouche sur son épaule. Rose se relève un peu sur ses coudes, le bois de la table sur laquelle il vient de la prendre caressant le bout de sa poitrine, et elle sourit quand elle voit tous les vases de porcelaine qu'ils ont brisés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Une dizaine de Reparo avant que Scorpius et sa mère ne reviennent, et Rose et Draco Malfoy se séparent, chacun vaquant à ses occupations.

—

Le lendemain matin, Rose est en dessous de Scorpius, son sexe niché en elle, et elle rejette sa tête en arrière, caresse ses seins, touche son propre sexe, mais rien n'y fait.

Scorpius continue de la traiter comme une putain de princesse, comme si elle était la fleur la plus délicate du jardin, et elle veut lui demander s'il est complètement stupide. Elle est une rose, elle est épineuse et fière et crade. Elle veut du sexe à faire trembler les murs et à briser les vases.

Elle ferme les yeux et repense à la veille, la force des doigts de Draco Malfoy sur ses hanches alors qu'il la prenait par derrière, ses dents mordant son épaule avec violence.

Rose jouit peu après.

—

L'après-midi même, quand Scorpius et Asteria sortent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver un cadeau pour la fête de pères à Draco, elle le rejoint dans sa chambre. Il la prend contre un mur et ils brisent trois vases.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Rose trompe Scorpius. Elle y est obligée, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'elle aime, même si elle essaie de le lui dire. Alors quand elle sort avec ses amis, Rose entraine des inconnus dans des toilettes de bar et de restaurant et elle les laisse la baiser contre des portes ou sur des éviers.

Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais c'est encore meilleur. Le père de son petit-ami. C'est tellement dégueulasse que ça en devient un régal.

—

La porte s'ouvre alors qu'elle atteint l'orgasme. Son petit-ami et sa mère sont là, le choc peint sur leurs visages, et c'est le paradis. Rose se repait de la douleur sur leur trait et quand Scorpius laisse tomber le cadeau qu'il a fait soigneusement emballer pour son père, Rose entend le son d'un vase qui se brise et elle crie et crie et crie encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit redescendue.

Elle se détache de Draco Malfoy et enfile rapidement sa robe de chambre. Avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière, elle lance un Reparo sur les éclats de porcelaine aux pieds de Scorpius et de sa mère.

—

Quand elle a vingt ans, Rose Weasley brise une famille. Elle ne ressent ni culpabilité, ni panique. Juste la sensation grisante du pouvoir qui lui monte à la tête quand elle se rend compte qu'aucun Reparo, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pourra un jour recoller les morceaux de leurs vies.


End file.
